


Ribbons

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Finger Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stockings, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: Ross enjoys George in silk stockings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mildredmost for helpful brainstorming and ConsultingFili for beta-reading, as always :)

Ross sat comfortably on the plush cushion that elevated his hips and leaned back on the headboard of the bed, his naked chest gleaming in the last rays of the February sun that fell in through the window. In his right he held a glass of brandy while the fingers of his left were buried in George’s hair as the banker bobbed his head between Ross’ spread-out legs.

Ross sighed in delight when George slowed down on the upwards motion, intensifying the suction. He knelt on the mattress, to Ross’ left, and his lean body twisted in the movement of his head. Ross had bound his hands on his back with a lilac kerchief, the colour matching the hue of the silk stockings that ran up to Georges thighs. A beautiful sight, really – George’s flexed thighs stretched the lilac ribbon on top of the stockings, the muscles clearly visible under the pale skin. His soft lips ran smoothly along Ross’ hard cock and brushed over the tip before George closed his mouth around him again.

Yes, this was exactly what Ross had had in mind after a strenuous day outside in the cold. Ross stroked through the blond hair and sipped on his drink, the brandy wetting his dry throat and spreading its warmth through his chest and into his head. His body was warm all over, his heart beating heavily in tune with the hot arousal that spread through him. George’s mouth on his cock felt good as he sucked him, but what really drew Ross’ attention was his torso moving in slow devotion. His bound wrists pulled up his arms and Ross’ eyes followed the outline of his upper arms to the strained shoulder blades. God, few things looked as appealing to him as George in such a position, restrained, dressed-up for him. The strings of muscle in his back shifted in a coordinated dance, a smooth cycle that repeated every time George’s mouth sank down on his cock again.

“George,” he murmured, well aware just how much the banker enjoyed hearing his name coming from Ross’ lips. His voice sounded husky in his own ears from both the brandy and the eagerness of George’s mouth; as a response the banker gave a low moan around his cock and with the next bob of his head he took him deeper. Ross breathed out shakily when George’s warm lips dragged along his erection. Sparks of pleasure mixed into the even arousal as Ross’ legs fell open further, giving George room to do whatever he saw fit. The banker’s mouth moved up and with an obscene sucking sound he left Ross’ cock. George turned his head lightly to glance up at Ross; his eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, the blue seeming almost like a cloudy grey.

Ross wetted his lips at the sight. His hand left George’s hair and one of the formerly perfectly styled curls fell into his eyes, giving him all the ruined decadence of a fallen man. The stockings clinging to his thighs spread for balance, his hard cock between his legs, the exquisite restraint – Ross’ heart beat heavily in his chest, his blood drumming in his ears. In a smooth move he grabbed George’s chin and stroked along his swollen bottom lip, the rosy skin shining in a deep red now, and let go of him again when George moved, bringing his mouth back to his hard cock. A fluttering kiss to the underside of the head made Ross moan; then, George licked and kissed down, Ross’ erection leaving a trail of his own spit on his cheek.

Ross felt beads of sweat forming on his upper lip as he stared at George all but worshipping his cock. The banker’s mouth moved lower, his neck stretching, and sudden sparks of pleasure scattered through Ross when George pressed his tongue flat against his testicles. Ross grunted in pleasure, the sharp tinge to his even arousal but a momentary sensation. Surely George would move, lick, provide him with a second wave – but George merely lingered in enticing stillness. _God_. Ross felt his muscles quiver and, following a sudden impulse, he dipped two fingers of his left into his drink before bringing his hand to George’s lower back. The golden drops clung to his fingertips for a moment before they fell onto George’s skin one after the other, rolling down his arse and between his bare cheeks.

A gush of hot breath washed over his balls as George’s body jerked against the phantom touch of the liquid.

“God, Ross,” George groaned, gasped, and spread his legs farther to keep his balance. The bows on the ribbons of his thighs tightened, his bound hands grabbed the air.

“Don’t stop, George,” Ross murmured huskily. George moaned again and the next thing Ross felt was the banker’s tongue parting his balls, sucking one gently into his mouth.

“Yes,” Ross moaned and pressed his arching back against the headboard. His right tightened around the glass as his left ran over George’s long pale neck, up to his shoulders and following his spine. George’s suction was utterly perfect – desire rolled through Ross in even waves but still the banker managed to keep him from skirting dangerously close to the edge. Under his touch George hollowed his back to invite his stroke and Ross followed it, leaving his skin only to avoid his bound hands. The residue of the brandy left a thin trail on George’s spine that ended on the high point of the curve, George’s pretty arse, small, firm, and entirely naked over the silky stockings.

Ross’ fingers stroked across his arse, teasing to take the same route as the drops of brandy. George leaned into the touch in anticipation, the curve of his back becoming even steeper when Ross easily evaded him and cupped his left cheek in one large hand. George moaned and Ross couldn’t stop the quiet gasp falling from his lips as the vibrations teased his testicle. George was never shy to announce his pleasure and need openly, and it never failed to send a hot wave through Ross’ groin. His hand moved down the side of George’s arse, along the naked thigh to the lilac ribbon holding the stocking in place. The loops of the little bow on the front were small and the rest of the ribbon fell down the silk; Ross let it glide through his fingers before putting his hand on the spot where silk met skin. Feeling George’s thigh, muscled and firm yet lean, wrapped in such soft and delicate material – the discrepancy sent Ross’ mind reeling as he stroked over the hem and let his hand linger.

Ross wetted his dry throat with another swallow of brandy. If the stockings alone didn’t conjure up an image of a whore George’s skilled mouth certainly did. The gentle suction on his testicles that kept Ross rock hard, the soft lips massaging the delicate skin while his pointed tongue darted out ever so often to add a pinch of sharp arousal – Ross couldn’t pay for this kind of service and hell, he had tried. George’s breath cooled the spit his tongue had left on Ross’ skin and the brunet moaned as a quiver ran up to his stomach. This was nothing short of exhilarating. George’s tongue ran between his balls once more and ran upwards to lick his cock again. Ross’ heart beat heavily in his chest as the nerve endings in his body tingled and a wet mouth closed around his cock again. His breath hitched and his hand on George’s leg tightened. He turned his grip slightly and stroked up the underside of his thigh, past the silk stockings and onto naked skin under which the muscles quivered. George’s hips jerked into the touch but Ross’ fingers dug into his leg – he would decide when George’s pretty bared hole would be touched. And right now Ross was more concerned with his own pleasure. George had moved on from teasing touches when he took him deeper, moaning around his length in a sound of pure lust. Sweat wetted his hair and Ross saw the sinews in his neck work with every bob of his head. God, George was the very image of debauchery and the sensations he drew from Ross made him an accomplice. His back pressed against the headboard with force, his right leg pulled up and when George swiped his tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock Ross’ hand darted to his hair.

“George,” he moaned and pulled the short locks, hard. Pressure built in his groin but Ross wasn’t yet willing to come. No, he wanted to draw the moment out as far as possible, enjoy George’s devotion to him a little longer.

George followed the pull and his lips slid from Ross’ erection, a thin line of saliva the only connection as he sat back halfway on his legs. The shoulders pulled back by the restraint made his posture look confident, only to be dismantled by his lowered gaze, burning through Ross in its need. Even though the pressure on his cock was gone Ross’ body felt the pure eroticism George exuded. God, his bound hands, strained shoulders, his neck, his _mouth_ : the slick brightness of his lips mirrored the colour of Ross’ swollen cock.

“George,” Ross growled. “Open your mouth for me.”

With that, Ross lifted the glass in right and a few inches under him, George did as he was told. A tilt of his wrist and Ross poured a gush of the drink into his open mouth, a long line of brandy falling over the shimmering rim of the glass.

The angle was off but still most of the brandy landed in George’s sinful mouth, swallowing greedily what he could. Fascinated Ross watched his Adam’s apple bob, excess brandy flowing over George’s elongated chin and down the side of his throat in a quick rivulet, down between his collar bones and past his chest. Ross’ cock twitched in arousal when his eyes following the stream along George’s tightened stomach to his erection, flush and untouched, framed so charmingly by the tantalising stockings.

George threw back his head, goose bumps appearing along the line the brandy had painted on his skin. His chest heaved heavily and he groaned a strained “Ross…” as his wrists pushed against the lilac ribbon. God, the banker was as aroused as he was, his tense body an offering.

The blood in Ross’ veins was rushing, his body hot from lust and missing touches. George looked back at him, a silent plea in his eyes as well, and with another calculated tilt of the glass Ross poured a stream of brandy down his own chest. He almost gasped when the liquid ran down his heated skin quickly, opening a way down to his cock. A hot tongue suddenly pressed against Ross’ stomach as the banker leaned forward, almost losing his balance. Ross pressed his left against his shoulder for support and immediately, George lapped up the brandy. Ross could barely withstand the force behind George’s mouth; each quick stroke of his tongue followed up by a kiss, sucking the brandy from his naked stomach with a wanton moan.

Ross felt like saying something, praising George’s mouth, turning him on with the filthy words he liked so much but his throat was only capable of producing a hoarse groan as the banker greedily licked up his stomach. Ross’ body prickled all over now that George touched more than only his cock and on instinct, his hand slid into George’s neck and pulled him up.

The kiss was barely deserving of its name. Ross clashed their mouths together and hungrily caressed George’s plush lips, tasting himself, the brandy, and _George_. His right still held the glass but his left pulled George close enough for his cock to rub against his thigh, surely staining it in precum. The banker moaned into Ross’ mouth, their tongues sliding against each other in desire. George felt so incredibly hard against his skin and Ross’ hand slid along the stockings again, his finger teasing under the lilac ribbon and running up George’s inner thigh.

This time he didn’t stop. Ross’ hand moved farther, to the curve of George’s arse to run two fingers lightly over his hole.

“Yes, Ross,” George groaned between messy, open-mouthed kisses, the fingers of his bound hands twitching. “Please…”

The pleading words went directly to Ross’ cock, making him harder than he thought possible. But still he didn’t linger, his hand moving on upwards until his fingers grasped the ribbon around George’s wrists. Then, he pulled, the knot disentangling.

It only took George a second to understand that his hands were free. With a surprised gasp he brought them in front of his body and the next thing Ross felt was pressure on his sides. George held on to his chest as he kissed down Ross’ throat and chest, his hands sliding down with the motion. Ross’ ears rang with the needy moans that fell from George’s lips, his mouth and hands leaving a hot trail that moved towards his aching cock. the smooth movement of George’s entire body now that he was freed, how he got back on all fours next to him in something akin to elegance – Ross couldn’t keep his eyes of the movements rolling through him, his pushed-up arse… his hand cupped George’s arse and the moment the banker closed his hot mouth around Ross’ cock again, his fingers returned to his hole. George gasped and not a moment passed when he began to suck Ross’ cock in earnest now, setting a fast pace.

“George, your mouth,” he murmured in delight and ran his finger behind the soft skin of George’s tightening balls. A shiver ran through the banker and Ross moved to his hole, oiled already as per his request, and stretched enough to take his cock without trouble. The obedience with which George carried out his demands hit Ross in all its alluring quality, the thought of George preparing himself adding to the exquisite sensation his mouth chased through his body.

Ross circled his hole in quick brushes, pressing against it and enjoyed the reaction he got: George moved in tune with him, eager to gain most of the sensation he was so sparingly offered. Then, Ross pushed one finger inside, only the one, deep. Ross knew all too well that this was but a teasing sensation for George; between his legs the banker moaned, the arm on which he braced himself shivering in exertion. His hips rocked back but Ross left his finger motionless, soaking up George’s desperation. The banker sucked his cock hard and fast as if to make up for the missing touch on his own body and Ross’ back arched, the remaining brandy sloshing against the glass. Droplets of sweat ran down his temple as George wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and moved it together with his mouth. Spit and brandy oiled his skin, George’s slick lips sliding smoothly, the tight ring of his fingers around him…

“God, George,” Ross moaned as the sensation on his cock send a shuddering wave of pleasure through him. He was getting close, for the second time, and all the built-up energy from before seemed to hit his body with new force, lighting his nerves anew. He pushed a second finger inside George, barely meeting any resistance, and moved his hand as the banker continued to work his cock. Ross’ fingers felt oily as he pushed them in and out of George, drawing muffled moans from him with every drag along his passage. His palm rested on George’s arse, pressing against it to push his fingers deeper, and with the next move he crooked one of his fingers lightly, feeling for his special spot. An uncontrolled shiver ran through the banker’s lower back, his thighs tensing and when Ross repeated the motion George’s hips jerked against his finger. His back arched beautifully, a low valley, and before he had fully recovered from the sudden brush against his sweet spot Ross shoved in a third finger. A string of moans teased his cock and Ross picked up the pace of his fingering, brushing along George’s prostate ever so often. The banker groaned deeply and rocked back on Ross’ hand, intensifying the suction on his cock and god, this was exactly what Ross wanted, what he _needed_. Seeing George in this state, caught between his cock in his mouth and his fingers up his arse, taking both with an amount of greed entirely unbecoming of a gentleman but much coveted in a whore.

Ross’ mind was reeling, his eyes soaking up every last detail. George’s hips moving against his hand with such fervour that it sent the ribbons on the stockings dangling, the muscles in his back shifting under his sweaty skin, his hair falling into his eyes as he moved his mouth and hand around his cock, sucking with abandon… a filthy, messy, brandy-soaked dream of a fuck that dragged Ross to the edge, roughening his voice, drawing every last bit of energy from his body.

George’s tongue dragged heavily against the underside of Ross’ cock and the brunet felt his groin tighten, his fingers brushing against George’s sweet spot almost constantly now. They both were close; deep moans echoed off the bedroom walls, a symphony of need as they dragged each other towards the edge. Ross’ body felt like it was lit from the inside. His every nerve and cell seemed to tense, pushed further with every stroke of George’s hand and mouth. His hips moved upwards, against George’s other hand on the inside of his thigh and in strange symmetry George rocked harder against the fingers inside him.

Ross gasped loudly when George relaxed his throat and swallowed him down all the way. The pressure, the wet warmth, the suction – a tremor ran through Ross’ thighs and his right closed so tightly around the glass of brandy he wouldn’t have been surprised if it shattered. George’s mouth moved, taking him quick and deep, and his hand ran down to cup his tightening balls, a soft stroke, a hard move of his head and Ross’ orgasm hit with blinding intensity. His whole body shivered, the brandy swashing over the rim of the glass and running down his wrist as he came into George’s mouth. His cock twitched between his lips and with unblinking eyes Ross stared at George who bobbed his head diligently and swallowed down his cum like he had the brandy before.

Ross moaned deeply as this picture burned into his mind, as this sensation burned into his body. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him and gave him barely a second to catch his breath, his body tensing and releasing with force. His fingers in George’s passage jerked as uncontrollably as the rest of his body and somewhere in this rush of vibrations he heard the banker groan as he sucked his cock, lapping up his cum.

“Touch yourself,” he rasped, and George’s hand left his balls to wrap around his own, woefully neglected erection.

Ross’ fingers inside George moved fast and deep now, fuelled with the intensity of his own orgasm. Through the haze he saw George’s hand stroking himself quickly as he moaned around Ross’ cock, his eyes falling shut from the much coveted touch. Still his suction didn’t ease up - Ross’ heart beat as if it wanted to break his ribcage when he rode out his orgasm in George’s compliant mouth. His blood boiled in his veins as he watched George draw his thumb over his cock and Ross pushed his fingers against his sweet spot, massaging it relentlessly. George’s body convulsed in pleasure, moving against Ross’ cock and hand, against his own hand in staccato movements as he came over his fingers, his release dripping onto the soiled bed sheet.

Ross’ mind soared and his right let go of the empty glass to grab a fistful of George’s hair, soaked in sweat. His unsteady hand stroked down the hollowed cheek to his lips smeared with spit and cum. _Heavens_. Another move of George’s mouth, a last flickering bout of sharp pleasure and Ross tightened his grip. The banker followed obediently and his lips left Ross’ cock with a final brush to the sensitive head; in the same instant, Ross pulled his fingers from him.

With a rumbling sigh Ross collapsed against the headboard for good, watching George roll to the side and on his back with heavy breaths. His wrists were slightly red from the restraint, his long legs dangled over the side of the mattress and Ross threw another glance at the lilac stockings. Still clinging to George’s thighs the fabric dimly glinted in the sunlight and if they weren’t so far from him he would’ve stroked along the delicate seam again. But alas, the tired throbbing in his muscles grew, making it more difficult to move with every passing moment. God, he felt spent and if George’s spread-out body was any indication the banker felt the same. Ross closed his eyes comfortably, giving into the gentle pull of his body. When he’d open them again George would be gone – until the next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
